Eternally Yours
by MoonMomma2
Summary: They came to help humanity, but instead gave up their lives. Now thousands of years later they must come together again to save the world that had forgotten them. The darkness is coming quickly and one mortal is the key to saving them all.
1. Chapter 1

Eternally Yours,

Chapter 1

Eons ago, in a land found on another plane, a group of immortals gathered to determine the fate of a weaker species born on neighboring plane. Unanimously it was decided that they would leave their land and travel to help the new species grow and leave again when they were no longer needed. Little did they realize that their interference would cost them everything.

They named the new species human beings, and with careful instruction they grew into a well functioning society that was inspiring to behold. Humans welcomed their benefactors and their love grew into an obsessive worship, where their once friends now became their gods, their everything. The immortals, these Gods, began to bathe in the human's unwavering devotion, but before anyone knew it, the immortals had stayed too long in the human plane, and it was that unwavering devotion that the Gods to stay immortal. As time went on, as it always does, humans began to see themselves as better than their Gods, and their time had come to an end.

But the history of the Gods is only part of the story. Our story focuses mainly on one God, a Goddess of the moon named Selene, and the love she felt for a mortal that was so strong, he fell into an eternal sleep so they could be together always.

But that's the funny thing about always, it has a mind all of it's own.

I own nothing but this adaptation.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter contains passionate lemons!

Eternally Yours,

Chapter 2

Serenity moaned loudly as large hands cupped each of her breasts. It was hard for her to focus on her own up and down movements when he created such pleasure.

"Endy!" She gasped out. Wave after wave of intense gratification crashed into soul, which brought upon her own lover's seed to spill into her depths. As he leaned up, his right hand left her breast to gently cup her cheek, letting his thumb glide along her lips before he replaced it with his lips. She moaned at the thrilling way his lips caused goosebumps to appear all over her body, and she wasn't sure if it was them or his hands combing their way through her hair. She leaned back to speak, but when she opened her mouth the only sound that came out was a bleat. She quickly looked around, panicking by realizing her hair had grown feet and was pooled around the bed, and was no longer her normal bright blonde color, but shimmering silver. She swallowed hard, and looked at her lover. He didn't seem to notice her current disposition, and the horror written on her face when he too bleated at her.

The panic feeling followed her into her awake state of reality. Groaning, she leaned up and looked around the car. Her car was still parked in the same spot on the side of the road, still miles from her destination. She let out a small scream when the head of a goat appeared next to her and began to lick the window. Finally out of her dream daze, she was realized her car was surrounded by a herd of goats. Her breathe picked up when she saw the farmer, who in her quick glance looked like the man from her dream, but at her second, closer, look she realized it was not him in the slightest. She glanced over in the passenger seat where her sister Minako slept peacefully. Smiling Serenity adjusted her seat, turned on her car and started to head to their new life.

The small town of Thespian was located at the very very tip of Washington state. The population was only 3,012, and it offered her and her sister the fresh start they were in desperate need of. It was nestled sweetly at the base of of a mountain and surrounded by the sea. The only entrance was through a mountain trail. The realtor assured her that everything was all set up at her new house. She was able to find the sisters one at a price less than what Serenity said she could afford, and was left fully furnished. Serenity couldn't believe her good luck, but right now she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Sere? Are we there yet?" Looking over she noticed that the bumpy ride had finally awoke her sister. Minako and Serenity were twins born years apart. People didn't just fall in love with their tall graceful demeanor, complete with blue eyes and long flowing blonde hair. The sisters were known for their kind hearts and peaceful attitudes. They were still a force to be reckoned with. No matter the consequences for themselves they were always willing to step and do the right thing. And it was that good-doer ideals that caused them to be on the run.

"Just about. The GPS stopped working a couple miles ago, but this is the only trail, and judging by how long we've been on it, we should be there just about now." And there it was. The town that was going to give them a second chance. As they drove through, a large opened gate welcomed them with a sign posted at the top.

'Welcome to Thespian.

Where the Moon shines as brightly as the Sun.

Population 3,014'

Serenity and Minako didn't say anything, but they both felt that the chill as they realized the town had already knew they were coming. As they drove through the main part of town, everyone stopped and stared. They acted like Serenity's little hybrid was more like a UFO, and the circus had come to town. Biting her inner lip, the voice inside her head questioned if this place was really where they needed to be, but when they had finally reached the road leading to their new house, any worry was pushed aside.

The house was better than the realtor, who was standing by the door, could have ever described. Everything was perfect, and much larger than she could have anticipated. When Mrs. Naru Jokenison had said it was considered the town mansion, she really should have said castle. After passing through the large metal gate, they took the drive up through the extensive well kept shrubbery of animals, and parked in front of the two car garage. Their realtor had parked in the round-about part of the drive way. The sisters slowly got out of the car, and looked up. Layer of after layer the bricks rose to form two large towers against the already 4 story brick house. All that was missing was a draw bridge moat combination. Serenity paused watching Minako skip around, squealing in delight as she exclaimed over the size, the lavish bay windows, the fact that she couldn't believe how much of a steal this place was. Serenity couldn't enjoy it, when her bones told she had been here before.

"I'm glad you like it. When you told me what you two were looking for, this place had crossed my mind. I know the location is pretty far away from anything really civilized, but every realtor in a 100 mile radius had been trying to sell this place, and though everyone always seemed interested, they always ended up buying the next house they looked at."

"Well honestly, I think that if I would have seen a picture first, we too would have passed over, but we are here now, so we will just have to make due." Serenity, still dazed, barely listened as Naru went over the final details, something about the gardener, and was out the door.

"I am going to look around. Do you wanna join me?" Minako didn't wait for Serenity to answer before she was already headed down the large corridor. Serenity stayed a few minutes in the foyer. The room was filled with a calming white light, bouncing through the windows into the mirrors placed every so often around the walls. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her two suitcases and headed up the stairs to claim her bed room.

The second and third floor each had 3 large living quarters. All 6 doors lead into a small house. She was having a hard time picking a room. She had found the room that she knew Minako was going to pick easily, but finding a room, for herself had been oddly difficult. She was never a picky person. She was comfortable with what ever she could have, but every time she went into a room, telling herself that this would was just going to have to do, it gave her the chills. Each room was oddly decorated. One room had too much light, the whole back wall being one large window. Another room was too blue, and was even complete with a water bed, one room was completely red, but she did enjoy the large fire place. She was about to give up, when she had found the stairs leading up to one of the towers. Holding her breath she flicked the light switch to on, and didn't let it go until the flickering lights stayed on.

She couldn't believe what she was looking at. The tower bedroom wasn't set up like the other rooms. To the right, an arched door way opened into a small living room. The furniture was still covered in it's protective sheets, but the room was beautifully decorated with landscape paintings, and two french doors leading to a balcony. With the amount of dust in the air, it was clearly obvious that whomever had readied the house forgot this tower. Walking back out to the entrance she went straight and found the bedroom. Her suitcases hit the floor with an echoing thud. The large four poster bed, placed to the left was the same one from her dream right down to the number of throw pillows on the bed. The pearl pink comforter glistened in the beams of light. Serenity moaned feeling her legs grow weak as a similar scent invaded her. This was her room. Carefully laying the suitcases on the bed, she sat down and took everything in. The velvet navy blue curtains that hung on the top railing of the bed and matched the curtains that hung in front of the room's only window. It was so simple. A large oak dresser held a mirror. She cringed at how tired and old she looked. Opening up her bag she dug around pulled out her shower bag.

Coming back into the main part of the room, she opened the door that was straight a head and felt her bag slip through her fingers. The bathroom was beautiful. Perfect. She began to find it very unnerving how this tower bedroom seemed to decorated to her exact tastes. The feeling of deja vu was nagging at her. Looking around she found that the sink and the toilet placed in the far corner of the room looked normal enough. It mimicked the bathroom at the last hotel they stayed at, but the piece of the room that had really made it magical was the large circle bath tub placed in the middle of the room. Her excitement grew as she walked over and found that it worked perfectly, and began to run the water for a much needed and deserved bath. She glanced around the room more as the tub was filling. The vanity that held a few small drawers and a mirror. And a small stand alone shower. She began to laugh. With a tub like this who would ever want to take a shower? The walls were painted a familiar shade to the pearl pink, and small white star gazer lilies were painting through-out. She sent Minako a text saying that she was going to take a bath and unpack in her tower bedroom, she set her bag on the vanity.

After her clothes were removed and she was able to sink in, a long sigh left her lips. She didn't realize how dirty she had been feeling until the water just seemed to wash away all of the travel grime and worry. The steam instantly fogged the mirrors, and hung in the air. Leaning her head back and closed her eyes, she welcomed the feeling of being able relax. She welcomed the feeling of being safe.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but judging by the cold water she realized she had fallen asleep. Her brow winkled as she realized it was the first time in a few weeks that she hadn't dreamed of her mysterious lover. Looking up she found her sister standing above her. Minako had a towel in one hand and other other was place on her hip. Serenity sighed, and judging by the devilish grin plastered on her sister's face, she knew that Minako found it all too amusing.

"You know, I actually can't think of a time where I haven't had to wake you up from one of your bath naps." Serenity took the offered towel and wrapped herself up.

"You know I can't help it."

"Well hurry up and get dressed. It's almost dinner time and I thought we would head down to that diner we passed on the way in. I am too tried to even think about cooking." Serenity gave her sister a knowing look.

"First off, you hate cooking, and second." She leaned in closer. "I can tell that you haven't found the kitchen yet." Minako threw her arms up in the air.

"Of course I haven't. Have you seen this place. It's huge! I got lost Serenity. LOST!" Serenity was surprised at the deep chuckle that had made it's way back to her lips. It was the first time since they had gotten into this mess that she heard herself laugh, a hard laugh. Minako smiled as she watched her sister finally relax and enjoy herself again. Serenity was by far the serious of the two, and Minako longed for the days when her sister could let go, and relax. She frowned remembering what had turned her sister into the guarded woman she is today. When you watch your parents. She stopped and shook her head. Trying to get the hurtful thoughts out of her head, as if it was as easy as erasing an etch-a-sketch. "I'll be downstairs."

When Serenity had finally made her way back down stairs, Minako was fixing her makeup in one of the many foyer mirrors.

"You know I was thinking that when we got here, most of the money we had saved was going to have to go towards redecorating or something. But I actually feel such at home with how everything is set up that I don't think I could even consider changing the way this place is." Minako finished her sentence with a smack of her newly glossed lips.

"I am happy to hear you say that. Have you found your bedroom yet? I saw one on the second floor that I knew you would just love." Minako smiled and nodded.

"Yes it was pretty perfect. It was so lavish, I couldn't believe that someone would just leave all of that gorgeous furniture."

"Every one is like that. I mean I had no idea what we would find, but it seems like we stumbled upon a hotel more than a house." The two girls linked their arms together and left the house, locking the door behind them.

"Let's hurry and go. I am so hungry!"

"Table for two please." Serenity looked at the hostess, and gave her best smile. This clearly was thee restaurant in town, and it seemed like it was a usual spot for most of them. It looked like a rustic diner on the outside, but inside it was designed more like the typical chain restaurants they were used to. Even the menu featured familiar foods. After they were settled in, the other patron's conversations had continued on, and it like the two strange girls were about to be forgotten until a tall male stranger appeared at their table.

"Good evening ladies. My name is Minko Taurdalus, Mayor of Thespian. On behalf of everyone we wanted to welcome you beautiful ladies." The mayor took it upon himself to sit down. "If you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to tell anyone. We are here to help you in anyway we can. We've been waiting a long time for you two, to come." Serenity noticed the way he spoke. "I mean ever since we heard that the Thespian manor was finally bought, it was the talk of the town!" He tried to correct himself. Minako scooted her chair a way a little, acting like she wanted to get a better view of him. Her eyes glanced up and down, and she gripped her chair to try and fight back a shudder. If it was possible for a bull to become a man, the mayor would be it. She could barely make eye contact with him; the darkness of his eyes was soul-burning. Even when the mayor smiled, he still looked like a bull ready to charge. Minako made a note to never wear red around him.

"Thank you Mayor Taurdalus. This town is lovely. I can't wait till we can explore it better." Serenity found the mayor almost as uncomfortable as her sister did, but reassuring all at the same time. When the waitress came, the Mayor excused himself.  
>The food was so delicious they made to-go orders for something to snack on later. Minako waited out in the car while Serenity stopped into the local market and grabbed enough food to hold them over until they could shop properly tomorrow. Minako cheered for joy when her sister held a bag in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. And they ended their night with a hunt for the kitchen, a romantic dvd and a bottle of wine.<p> 


End file.
